Sucesos un día de domingo
by Bffy519
Summary: Serie de drabbles que cuentan como pasan Ryou y el espiritu de su anillo al que llamaré Bakura un domingo cualquiera. Está basado en hechos reales.
1. Chapter 1

**SUCESOS UN DÍA DE DOMINGO**

**N/A**: Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, y sus personajes aún menos. Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis este conjunto de drabbles. Están todos basados en hechos reales… Tanto Bakura como Ryou son un tanto OOC (pero es que están solos y en su casa…)

**1) Limpiando**

-¡¡Ryouuuuuu!!- lloriqueó Bakura haciendo pucheros.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó Ryou dejando de limpiar la bañera y mirando a su compañero.

-¡Es domingo! ¡Y son las nueve! ¡Es un domingo a las nueve de la mañana y llevamos despiertos dos horas!- se quejó Bakura- ¿Por qué hemos madrugado un domingo?

-Porque hay que limpiar la casa Bakura. Además para ser exactos son las nueve y cinco.

-¡Pero son las nueve! ¡Las nueve!

-Y cinco- corrigió Ryou.- Y ya me has dicho la hora que es antes Bakura.

-No es justo.- protestó nuevamente Bakura volviendo a su trabajo de quitar el polvo.

-La vida no es justa.- se burló Ryou.

-Ya verás cuando domine el mundo- gruñó Bakura.- Te haré madrugar para limpiar todos los días.

-Bakura.- le contestó Ryou a punto de estallar en carcajadas.- se te ha olvidado ese rinconcito.

Bakura gruñó.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Bueno supongo que a nadie le sorprenderá que Yu-Gi-Oh! Siga sin pertenecerme… ¡maldita sea! ¡NO ES JUSTO!

**2) Paseando**

-¡Vamos! ¿Ya estás listo? ¡Tardas mucho!- Bakura no paraba de gritar desde la puerta, intentando que Ryou se diera prisa y terminara de cambiarse.

-Si, Bakura, ya estoy.- dijo Ryou con voz cansada.- Y no he tardado mucho, solo han sido cinco minutos.

Bakura ignoró las palabras de Ryou y observó impaciente, casi saltando por la excitación como Ryou se ponía los zapatos y la chaqueta.

-Muy bien Bakura, repasemos las reglas: uno, nada de duelos. Dos, nada de enviar a nadie al reino de las sombras, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tres, nada de robas ni de peleas.

-Si, si, vale. –dijo Bakura cada vez más nervioso.- Ya se todo eso.

-Entonces sabrás que pasará si no sigues las reglas…

-Que no saldré en una semana ¿Ves? Me lo sé ¡Vámonos!- exclamó Bakura tirando a Ryou del brazo para que avanzara.

-Y pensar que tienes cinco mil años… -comentó Ryou avanzando.- Está bien, vamos a pasear.

En cuanto la puerta fue abierta Bakura salió corriendo, y gritando, y saltando mientras Ryou lo seguía lentamente, lamentando ya haberle dejado salir.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yu-Gi-Oh! No es propiedad mía pese a que sueñe que algún día me llegue una carta diciendo que me lo regalan… Si sucede Bakura y Ryou aparecerán en todos los capitulos y se lo montarán en todos y cada uno de ellos (tranquilos para los fans de el resto de las parejas, también tendrán su oportunidad)

**3) Descansando**

Ryou se acomodó un poco, teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar a Bakura, que se había quedado dormido sobre él.

Tras el paseo y la consecuente bronca (la cual terminó con Bakura diciendo que se arrepentiría cuando él dominara el mundo), Ryou había bañado y peinado a Bakura y luego había dejado que este se tumbara en su regazo.

Ryou le había acariciado el pelo y la cara, como si fuera un gatito, hasta que Bakura se quedó dormido.

Para el mundo, Bakura era un espíritu maligno que maltrataba a Ryou y que nadie podía controlar. Para Ryou, Bakura era un espíritu milenario con la edad mental de tres años, que lo volvía loco y que adoraba ser mimado y consentido.

-¿He dormido mucho?- preguntó Bakura de pronto, restregándose los ojos con los puños cerrados. Como si fuera un bebe.

-No, solo media hora- le contestó Ryou sonriendo.

-Oye Ryou,- pidió Bakura acurrucándose en el regazo de Ryou- ¿puedo dormir un poquito más?

-Claro Bakura

**A/N: **Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar… bueno, vale, he tardado casi siglos, pero tengo una buena razón ¡Ah! Que queréis saber mis razones… bueno entonces vais a tener que esperar un poco a que me invente algo XD.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A**: ¡He vuelto…! ¿Creíais que os habíais deshecho de mi y que no tendríais que volver a leer nada mió? ¡Pues os equivocabais! Por cierto, Yu-Gi-Oh! Sorprendentemente sigue sin ser mío. Lo se, es realmente impresionante que aún no haya podido comprarlo, pero ya sabéis, la crisis…

**4) Ensuciando**

-¡Bakura!- gritó Ryou tan fuerte que hasta un hombre sordo que vivía en Alaska lo oyó.

-¿Si?- preguntó el espíritu con un hilo de voz intentando encontrar un sitio por el que escapar.

Puede que Ryou fuera debilucho, más femenino que la mayoría de mujeres y bastante ingenuo, crédulo, manipulable, etc. Pero definitivamente cuando se enfadaba daba mucho miedo. Gracias a los dioses no pasaba muy a menudo.

-Hemos limpiado esta mañana, ¿¡cómo puede ser que la casa ya esté hecha un desastre!- Bakura miró a Ryou confuso ¿Desastre? Solo había un yogurt vacío en la mesa y se lo había comido Ryou…

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!- lo cortó Ryou- ¡Estoy harto de que siempre estés ensuciándolo todo!

-Pero es que…

-¡Las cartas!- le gritó Ryou fuera de sí.

-¿¡Qué!- la voz de Bakura le salió estrangulada.

-Las cartas de duelo. Dámelas. Se acabaron los duelos hasta que aprendas a comportarte.

-¡Pero si el yogurt es tuyo!- exclamó Bakura.

-¡Bakura!- gritó Ryou haciendo que Bakura saltara- ¡Ya!- y ese "ya" lo oyeron hasta unos astronautas que estaban de visita en la luna.

Bakura salió corriendo a por las cartas. No tener duelos unos días era mejor que morir.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **¿Creíais que me había olvidado de la historia, a que si? ¡Pues no! Aquí teneís una actualización.

**5) Cenando**

Ryou y Bakura estaban sentados cada uno en su lado de la mesa, comiendo en silencio y mirándose fijamente.

Ryou no se hablaba con Bakura porque después de requisarle las cartas, este había decidido que Ryou solo era un humano tonto y había entrado al cuarto del pobre hikari y se lo había desordenado todo (y además Ryou sospechaba que también le había robado). Y Bakura no se hablaba con Ryou porque… bueno, porque era Bakura y si Ryou no le hablaba él tampoco le hablaría a Ryou.

-Bakura, pásame el agua- pidió Ryou con voz fría.

-¡Si! ¡He ganado!- exclamó Bakura.

-¿Ganado?- Ryou intentó encontrar el sentido a lo que Bakura había dicho.- ¿Qué es lo que…? Bakura, ¿¡pensabas que esto era un juego!

-Claro- contestó Bakura- ¿Qué si no?

Ryou suspiró sin saber si reírse o llorar.

-Bakura, estaba enfadado contigo.

-Bueno, pero ya no lo estás- contestó Bakura sonriendo y pasándole el agua- Has dicho estaba y estaba es pasado.

-Supongo –contestó Ryou pensando que Bakura o era un idiota o un genio.

-De todas maneras he ganado, así que devuélveme las cartas. No las he encontrado antes.

Ryou decidió que Bakura era un idiota. Simple y llanamente.

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por los reviews y por poner mi historia en favoritos…


	6. Chapter 6

**6) Esperando**

-¡Ryyyyooooouuuuu!- gritó Bakura desde el pasillo.

El hikari ya llevaba más de una hora encerrado en el baño.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo allí dentro? ¡Te vas a quedar ciego!

-No seas bestia- contestó a grito pelado Ryou. Yo no soy como tú. Yo no hago "esas cosas".

Bakura levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

-Ryou, hikari mío, compartimos un cuerpo. Bien, técnicamente ahora mismo no lo hacemos, pero hasta hace unos meses sí lo hacíamos y además nuestras mentes están conectadas. Lo que quiero decir es: te oigo cuando te duchas, se que SI haces "esas cosas"…

Ryou se sonrojó y dejó de cepillarse los dientes.

-No, no las hago.- gritó avergonzado.

-¿Y los gemidos?

-Es que me froto fuerte.

Bakura comenzó a reír de forma realmente estruendosa.

Ryou abrió la puerta realmente enfadado.

Los vecinos realmente se preguntaron si debían llamar a la policía, porque el grito que vino desde la casa de Ryou sonaba como si estuvieran matando a alguien.

-Para ser un hikari eres muy bruto.- Comentó Bakura en un susurro mientras se aseguraba de que no tuviera nada roto ni fuera de su sitio.

-Te he oído.- dijo Ryou.

Bakura palideció tanto que parecía un muerto y corrió por su vida.

Ni el reino de las sombras, ni el faraón, si no Ryou sería quien acabaría con él. Definitivamente su hikari enfadado daba más miedo que Zork.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: **YGO no es de mi propiedad. Si lo fuera no escribiría fan fics si no capitulos, que luego se emitirian por televisión.

**7) Durmiendo**

-Y entonces, la bruja se comió a Hansel y Grettel y a todos los demás niños que se cruzaron en su camino. Fin. Ahora duérmete Bakura- dijo Ryou arropando al yami.

-Pero Ryou, ¡es muy pronto1 Y además el cuento de hoy era muy poco descriptivo ¡Ni siquiera has explicado como la bruja mata a los niños!

Ryou suspiró.

Tras el incidente del baño había pasado dos horas buscando a Bakura, el cual resultó estar escondido en la caseta del perro del vecino. Por supuesto para eso antes tuvo una pelea con el perro. Y por supuestísimo cuando Ryou lo encontró estaba hecho un desastre, así que tuvo que volver a bañarlo y a peinarlo. Y cómo Bakura se puso cabezota, también tuvo que ponerle el pijama y acostarlo. Después tuvo que arroparlo y contarle un cuento para que se durmiera, como todos los días. El problema con Bakura es que había que adaptarle todas las historias para que tuvieran suficiente sangre.

-Son las doce y media y claro que no he explicado como los mataba. Hoy te has portado muy mal, no te mereces un cuento descriptivo.

-¡No he sido malo!- protestó Bakura sentándose en la cama – Soy un buen chico. Es que tú no me entiendes.

-Lo que tu digas- Ryou empujó hacia abajo a Bakura y lo volvió a arropar.- Ahora duérmete.

-¿No me das mi beso de buenas noches?

Ryou suspiró por enésima vez ese día y besó a Bakura en la frente.

Cuando su padre le dio el anillo milenario Ryou no pensó que tendría que hacer de "papá" del espíritu que vivía dentro (ni siquiera pensaba que hubiera un espíritu dentro).

Cuando Bakura sintió que el anillo tenía un nuevo dueño no se imaginó que volvería a tener familia, ni que podría comportarse como un niño mimado (cosa imposible de ser en medio del desierto totalmente solo), ni que podría ser feliz.

**A/N: **Pues ya está. Historia terminada... muchas gracias a todos por la paciencia. Nos vemos otra vez en la siguiente historia.


End file.
